Snuffy's Birthday Plan
by TheStationmaster
Summary: Snuffy is nervous to tell his friends what he wants to do for his birthday.
1. Regular Version

**Another orignial Jay-Jay story, this time it's "Snuffy's Birthday Plan" with added lines by tate310. Enjoy and comment.**

It was a beautiful day in Terrytown, and Snuffy was feeling very excited. Tomorrow was going to be his birthday, and he was going to celebrate with his friends.

All the other planes were excited. They all wanted to make Snuffy's birthday a big hit.

In the hanger, Jay-Jay, Herky and Tracy were discussing plans for Snuffy's birthday.

"What should we do tomorrow?" asked Tracy? "There are so many possibilities.

"We could put on a skywriting show." suggested Jay-Jay. "That's his favorite thing to do."

"Or we can play parry games." added in Herky. "That's another thing he likes to do.

Just then, Snuffy taxied over.

"Hey guys!" exclamed Snuffy. "I figured out what I want to do for my birthday!"

"That's great!" said Tracy. "What do you want to do?"

"I want to go to Skylandia!"

This made the planes gasp in surprise.

"But why do you want to celebrate your birthday there?" asked Jay-Jay.

Snuffy said nothing. He just taxied away in disappointment.

"My birthday plan is ruined!" said Snuffy quietly to himself. "I should have told my friends why I wanted to spend my birthday in Skylandia.

Snuffy knew he should've told the others his birthday plan, and now felt very upset with himself.

Later, he saw the other airplanes, and taxied over to them.

"Can we talk for a moment guys?"

"Are you alright Snuffy?" asked Jay-Jay.

"No." sighed Snuffy.

"Why's that?" asked Tracy.

"I'm upset because I didn't tell you guys why I wanted to have my party in Skylandia.

"You can tell us." said Herky.

"I want to go to Skylandia to see the look-alikes again, because I've missed them so much. That's why I want to go there."

Everyone smiled.

"Snuffy, we're your friends." said Jay-Jay. "You don't have to feel silly about telling someone why?"

Snuffy felt much better now. He had learned that you should tell someone what you want to do, even if it makes you feel silly.


	2. Script

**Here is the script for "Snuffy's Birthday Plan" Enjoy and comment.**

 **NARRATOR:** It was a beautiful day in Terrytown, and Snuffy was feeling very excited. Tomorrow was going to be his birthday, and he was going to celebrate with his friends.

All the other planes were excited. They all wanted to make Snuffy's birthday a big hit.

In the hanger, Jay-Jay, Herky and Tracy were discussing plans for Snuffy's birthday.

 **TRACY:** What should we do tomorrow? There are so many possibilities.

 **JAY-JAY:** We could put on a skywriting show. That's his favorite thing to do.

 **HERKY:** Or we can play parry games. That's another thing he likes to do.

 **NARRATOR:** Just then, Snuffy taxied over.

 **SNUFFY:** Hey guys! I figured out what I want to do for my birthday!

 **TRACY:** That's great! What do you want to do?

 **SNUFFY:** I want to go to Skylandia!

 **NARRATOR:l** This made the planes gasp in surprise.

 **JAY-JAY:** But why do you want to celebrate your birthday there?

 **NARRATOR:** Snuffy said nothing. He just taxied away in disappointment.

 **SNUFFY:** My birthday plan is ruined! I should have told my friends why I wanted to spend my birthday in Skylandia.

 **NARRATOR:** Snuffy knew he should've told the others his birthday plan, and now felt very upset with himself.

Later, he saw the other airplanes, and taxied over to them.

 **SNUFFY:** Can we talk for a moment guys?

 **JAY-JAY:** Are you alright Snuffy?

 **SNUFFY:** No.

 **TRACY:** Why's that?

 **SNUFFY:** I'm upset because I didn't tell you guys why I wanted to have my party in Skylandia.

 **HERKY:** You can tell us.

 **SNUFFY:** I want to go to Skylandia to see the look-alikes again, because I've missed them so much. That's why I want to go there.

 **NARRATOR:** Everyone smiled.

 **JAY-JAY** Snuffy, we're your friends. You don't have to feel silly about telling someone why?

 **NARRATOR:** Snuffy felt much better now. He had learned that you should tell someone what you want to do, even if it makes you feel silly.


	3. Christian Script

**Here is the Christian script for "Snuffy's Birthday Plan" Enjoy and comment.**

 **NARRATOR:** It was a beautiful day in Terrytown, and Snuffy was feeling very excited. Tomorrow was going to be his birthday, and he was going to celebrate with his friends.

All the other planes were excited. They all wanted to make Snuffy's birthday a big hit.

In the hanger, Jay-Jay, Herky and Tracy were discussing plans for Snuffy's birthday.

 **TRACY:** What should we do tomorrow? There are so many possibilities.

 **JAY-JAY:** We could put on a skywriting show. That's his favorite thing to do.

 **HERKY:** Or we can play parry games. That's another thing he likes to do.

 **NARRATOR:** Just then, Snuffy taxied over.

 **SNUFFY:** Hey guys! I figured out what I want to do for my birthday!

 **TRACY:** That's great! What do you want to do?

 **SNUFFY:** I want to go to Skylandia!

 **NARRATOR:l** This made the planes gasp in surprise.

 **JAY-JAY:** But why do you want to celebrate your birthday there?

 **NARRATOR:** Snuffy said nothing. He just taxied away in disappointment.

 **SNUFFY:** My birthday plan is ruined! I should have told my friends why I wanted to spend my birthday in Skylandia.

 **NARRATOR:** Snuffy knew he should've told the others his birthday plan, and now felt very upset with himself.

Later, he saw the other airplanes, and taxied over to them.

 **SNUFFY:** Can we talk for a moment guys?

 **JAY-JAY:** Are you alright Snuffy?

 **SNUFFY:** No.

 **TRACY:** Why's that?

 **SNUFFY:** I'm upset because I didn't tell you guys why I wanted to have my party in Skylandia.

 **HERKY:** You can tell us.

 **SNUFFY:** I want to go to Skylandia to see the look-alikes again, because I've missed them so much. That's why I want to go there.

 **NARRATOR:** Everyone smiled.

 **JAY-JAY:** Snuffy, we're your best friends. We don't want you to feel silly. God wants us to be kind, so now we look forward to your plans.

 **NARRATOR:** Snuffy felt much better now. He had learned that you should tell someone what you want to do, even if it makes you feel silly.


End file.
